Where I belong
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: Aquela em que sentimentos florescem, e nem Jon nem Robb conseguem lidar com eles, piorando completamente suas situações. E Theon Greyjoy se diverte horrores com o sofrimento de ambos adolescentes.


Título: Where I belong  
Autor:Nayla  
Beta:Grace Black  
Categoria: MS  
Advertências: slash - incesto  
Classificação: PG-13  
Capítulos: 1 (one shot)  
Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No  
Resumo: Aquela em que sentimentos florescem, e nem Jon nem Robb conseguem lidar com eles, piorando completamente suas situações. E Theon Greyjoy se diverte horrores com o sofrimento de ambos adolescentes.  
N/A:Fic dedicada para minha grande amiga HannaH que me surtou comigo loucamente no msn e no tumblr por esse ship lindo maravilhoso. E como não achamos muitas fics deles, nos desafiamos a escrever. Espero que goste amor... Até porque eu me empolguei um pouquinho demais com essa fic lol  
N/A2:Eu não sei pq mas fiquei com um medo de postar essa fic, não sei, achei que tinha ficado ooc e tal e nossa, demorou pra eu me sentir segura o bastante para postá-la hahaha E só tenho a agradecer a mana por isso. Também quero dizer que nossa, amo muito ambos os personagens, fico surtando loucamente no livro cada vez que um fala/pensa no outro hahahahaa Mas que nessa fic é mais baseada na idade deles na série lol

xxx

- Então... – Jon apoiou-se na porta, fazendo-a ceder e abrir, batendo com força na parede de seu quarto.

Robb já estava rindo antes mas sua risada só aumentou ao ver o meio-irmão cair de bunda no chão. – Sh! Eles podem ouvir a gente!

- Você é que está... – O moreno começou a acusá-lo mas logo balançou a cabeça, mudando de idéia. – Eu tenho uma pergunta. – Levantou o dedo como se assim pudesse chamar a atenção do outro. – Só uma.

- Mande! – Robb exclamou e virou o copo, engolindo todo o restante de vinho num só gole.

- Esse foi o último copo?

- Essa foi a sua pergunta?

- Não... – Jon parou para olhá-lo, adquirindo um olhar muito sério. – Quando o inverno finalmente chegar, o que sobrará para vocês Starks dizerem?

Robb parecia estar realmente pensando numa resposta. – Bom, depois nós teremos primavera, verão, outono e... Inverno virá novamente. Para sempre. – Sorriu, satisfeito com as próprias palavras, deliciando-se com sua pseudo-sabedoria.

- Ou talvez o inverno nunca deixe seus corações gelados. – Jon sugeriu, com um aceno de mão extremamente dramático.

- Você me magoa, querido irmão. E eu que pensei que um "Snow" fosse gostar de, você sabe, de neve. Prolongou-se na última palavra, fazendo graça.

- Bom, eu nunca pedi para ser um bastardo. – As palavras saíram-lhe antes que ele pudesse filtrá-las, originando um tenso silêncio entre os dois rapazes.

- Bom, eu sempre achei ... – Robb rompeu-o relutante, levantando os olhos para encontrar os do moreno. - Que deveria ter uma razão para sua falta de habilidades com uma espada...

Jon sorriu só de vê-lo sorrir,fazendo com que ambos caíssem na gargalhada, mesmo os dois rapazes sabendo que suas habilidades igualavam-se em uma luta.

- E você acha que esse dom foi herdado dos Tully?

- A família de minha mãe pode ser bem intimidante.

- Não estou discordando. – Jon ergueu os braços em derrota. – Ela me assusta.

- Ela me assusta também. – Robb confessou, ainda rindo. – Às vezes. – Fez questão de ressaltar, querendo resgatar sua dignidade e jogou-se na cama do meio-irmão.

- Essa é a minha cama, Stark. – Jon aproximou-se, ajoelhando-se sobre os lençóis, batendo na perna do outro para afastá-lo.

- E essa, Snow, é minha casa, a minha família e você... É meu irmão menor, o que me coloca no mais total e absoluto comando.

- Pai nunca revelou quem nasceu primeiro.

- Bom, mas podemos advinhar que essa corrida, como todas as outras, foi vencida por mim.

- O quê? Eu ganhei a de ontem e a de anteontem!

- De todos os dons no mundo, você é um ótimo mentiroso!

- É hereditário!

- Retire isso ou eu vou matá-lo...– Robb ameaçou-o, mas o cansaço o impediu de levantar-se para encarar o outro. – Amanhã... – Acrescentou depois de um certo tempo de reflexão e virou-se para o lado, abrindo espaço para o moreno deitar-se.

Jon aceitou o convite e recostou a cabeça no travesseiro mas mesmo assim não fechou os olhos. – Você pensa no futuro?

- Eu não penso no meu futuro. – Robb respondeu depois de um tempo.

- Faz sentido, afinal ele já foi pensado, planejado por outros. Você será senhor de Winterfell, herdando os bens e títulos de nosso pai. – Jon continuou por ele, dando de ombros. – E provavelmente se casará uma bela dama que lhe dará muitos herdeiros e...

- E vou sentir falta da Ros. – Robb comentou, virando a cabeça para encará-lo e sorriu brincalhão.

Jon retribuiu o sorriso, mas logo este murchou: - Penso em vestir o negro. – Confessou pela primeira vez e fechou os olhos, arrependendo-se no mesmo minuto. Não queria estragar o momento falando de futuras partidas, despedidas. Sentiu um súbito e desesperado desejo para que a escuridão o acolhesse e o levasse para o mundo dos sonhos, livrando-o da tortura de esperar pela resposta do outro.

- Eu vou sentir sua falta. – Ela veio, depois de alguns minutos, num tom de voz baixo e rouco, como se tivesse sido arrastada por toda a garganta do rapaz.

- Eu sou um bastardo. – Jon sentiu-se na obrigação de fornecer uma explicação mesmo uma não tendo sido requisitada. – Não posso esperar um futuro aqui em Winterfell, pai já fez por mim mais do que eu poderia querer e na muralha, isso não importaria, eu seria um igual, eu teria muitos irmãos...

- Eu não conto? – Robb levou suas palavras a sério.

- Você é um Stark e eu, um Snow, Robb.

- Você não me ama? – O ruivo levantou-se subitamente, sentando-se em cima das próprias pernas, completamente sério.

Jon seguiu-o, como sempre fazia, seus olhos vidrados nos do outro. – Amo. – As palavras vieram fáceis, talvez pelo efeito do álcool, talvez por serem tão estupidamente verdadeiras. – Com todo o meu coração e alma. – Respirou fundo, subitamente desesperado. Parecia que o oxigênio lhe era roubado devido a extrema proximidade de seus rostos.

- Então você é meu irmão! – Ele bateu com o punho no colchão como para reforçar suas palavras. - Eu acredito que exista algo mais importante que nomes, casas ou sangue. Algo que nem a morte possa tirar de nós, algo que nos mantém unidos e fortes até... – Parou por um instante e fechou os olhos com força, como se assim pudesse pensar melhor no que viria a seguir. – Até... Bom, para sempre. – Rendeu-se.

- Você deveria escrever essas palavras poéticas e mandá-las para Ros. – Jon sugeriu com um sorriso amarelo, não sabendo mais o que dizer. – Ela será capaz de apreciá-las mais do que eu.

- Eu também te amo, Jon. – Ele confessou, inclinando-se para frente, de modo que a sombra da janela lhe tampasse os olhos, deixando à vista apenas seus lábios, que cerraram-se numa linha fina.

O bastardo não conseguia parar de encará-los. Forçou-se a fechar os olhos, já que não conseguia desviá-los e dessa vez não só a escuridão mas também o silêncio o receberam.

E Jon sonhou que o beijava.

xxx

- Você está atrasado! – Robb apontou a espada de madeira para ele, ao ver o irmão chegar esbaforrido no pátio.

- E ontem você foi embora sem me acordar. – Jon retribuiu a acusação e, acenando para o mestre de armas, pegou a sua arma.

- Mil perdões, na próxima vez tratarei de acordá-lo para que possa me ver passando mal. – O ruivo retorquiu, posicionando-se para o combate.

- Você sabe o que eu quis dizer. – Jon balançou a cabeça, recebendo um sorriso sarcástico em resposta e esperou.

Robb não era tão paciente quanto o irmão e brandiu sua espada, dando início a luta. O moreno conseguiu bloqueá-la com facilidade e devolveu o golpe, fazendo suas espadas se chocarem mais uma vez no ar, uma mantendo a outra erguida.

E de repente, seus olhos recaíram sobre os lábios cerrados de Robb, seus pensamentos recaíram em um sonho e sua espada caiu no chão com um estrondo.

- Você está bem? - Robb perguntou.

- Eu... – Jon não conseguiu ouvi-lo, de tão ensurdecedoras que eram as batidas do seu coração. Mas ele conseguia ver no olhar do ruivo que ele esperava por uma resposta, então o bastardo completou a frase da única maneira que julgou possível. – Eu me rendo.

- O quê? – Robb rompeu o silêncio que se estabelecera no recinto, aparentando estar genuinamente chocado.

- Você me ouviu. – As palavras escaparam-lhe antes que ele pudesse processá-las e então os lábios do outro começaram a se movimentar mais uma vez, malditos. – Eu vou retornar a meus aposentos. – Informou, sentindo uma súbita vontade de vomitar, de voltar para a sua própria cama e de morrer lá, sozinho.

- Mas você prometeu que competiríamos hoje... – Robb continuava falando e gesticulando sem parar. – ...Não é justo! – E essas três últimas palavras o machucaram mais do que qualquer arma poderia porque ele sabe disso, ele sempre soube.

- Sinto muito se você perdeu o corvo que trazia esse aviso... – Sua voz crescia a cada palavra, juntamente com a raiva. - MAS A VIDA NÃO É JUSTA!

Afinal, ele era um bastardo. E como se não bastasse ele amava seu meio-irmã do que o permitido, mais que o saudável, mais do que o outro amava-o, a realização o atingiu dolorosamente. Então, pelo menos naquele dia, ele não queria ouvir falar de justiça.

- Por que você está gritando? – Robb gritou também, para fazer-se entender, fazendo com que o mestre de armas se colocasse entre os dois para separá-los.

- Calma, meus senhores! – Ele pediu, com a voz grave e os rapazes finalmente se acalmaram. – Esse duelo acabou no momento em que a espada do lorde Snow tocou o chão.

Jon teve que morder os lábios para não reclamar de como fora chamado para não desrespeitar o mestre de armas.

- Certo. – Robb deu um passo para trás, sem tirar os olhos do moreno. – Mas talvez o Lorde Snow queira uma revanche. – Sugeriu, dando a entender que era o que ele próprio mais queria.

- Não quero. – Jon apressou-se em responder. – Não me sinto bem. – Sentiu-se terrível pela mentira ao ver as feições do irmão passarem de raiva a preocupação.

- Então eu irei escoltá-lo a seus aposentos. – O herdeiro Stark assentiu com a cabeça e tomou-o pelo ombro antes que o outro pudesse reclamar, guiando-o para longe das outras pessoas. Só após algum tempo é que julgou seguro romper o silêncio. – O que houve?

- O vinho, eu não sei. – Jon puxou o braço de volta, com mais força do que pretendia mas Robb não deixou-se abalar.

- Eu te conheço, Snow, o que tem de errado? – Pressionou. – E não minta dessa vez.

- Eu não me sinto bem. – Era verdade, não era?

- Bem, obviamente! – Robb revirou os olhos e ergueu as mãos, frustado. – O real mistério é a causa!

- E por que eu deveria te contar? – Jon desviou o olhar, feliz que o comportamento impaciente do outro lhe fornecia a desculpa perfeita para irritar-se ainda mais.

- Porque eu sou seu irmão! – A resposta veio imediata.

- Não, não é! E eu não quero que seja! – A raiva logo se transformou em arrependimento ao ver o impacto que suas palavras tiveram no ruivo.

- Ótimo. – Robb cortou-lhe o pedido de desculpas que ele sabia que estava prestes a deixar seus lábios. Não queria ouvir mais nada. – Espero que melhore logo para que eu possa quebrar a sua cara no nosso próximo duelo, Snow. – Disparou suas palavras venenosas na direção do moreno e girou nos calcanhares, dando-lhe as costas.

Jon deixou-se cair de joelhos na neve e fechou os olhos. Mas mesmo assim ele não conseguia livrar-se da imagem de Robb sorrindo-lhe. Esperou o máximo que conseguiu e finalmente soltou um berro, tentando livrar-se de todos esses sentimentos, especialmente de um inapropriado em particular.

Fantasma deitou-se ao seu lado, descansando a cabeça na perna de seu dono.

xxx

Quase um mês se passara com ambos os rapazes tentando se evitar o máximo que podiam atraindo a atenção e preocupação dos familiares e murmúrios sarcásticos vindo de Theon que se deliciava em adivinhar os motivos que levaram ao fim desse casamento, como ele diria.

- Você não gosta mais do Robb? – Arya o perguntou uma vez, sentada em sua cama depois de fugir da Septã Mordane.

- Sim, eu gosto. – Jon respondeu, abaixando os olhos. Geralmente encontrar-se com a irmã mais nova seria o bastante para levantar-lhe o espírito e fazê-lo sorrir mas suspeitava que o novo sentimento maldito acabara com todas as suas chances de encontrar qualquer felicidade.

- Então qual é o problema? – A garota pressionou, odiando ver ambos os irmãos tão distantes.

- Eu o amo, Arya. – Pronto, ele disse.

- Eu ainda não vejo um problema. – Ela afirmou, parecendo confusa com a resposta, fazendo Jon rir. – O que é tão engraçado? – Bateu o pé no chão, irritando-se.

- Sua ingenuidade, eu a invejo. – Pela segunda vez naquela noite, ele contou a verdade, mas conseguiu apenas uma carranca em resposta. – Venha aqui, me dê um abraço. – Abriu os braços, convidando-a. – Eu preciso de um.

- Só se você fizer as pazes com ele. – Arya ameaçou, decidida, e saiu do quarto sem dizer mais nada.

Jon suspirou fundo, desejando que as coisas fossem tão simples quanto a irmã mais nova pensava.

xxx

- Então... – Theon apressou o passo para alcançar o herdeiro dos Starks. – Conte-me, de quem foi a culpa? Nós todos fizemos uma aposta. – Tagarelava sem parar, ainda sorrindo. – Eu digo que é do Snow.

- Então você perdeu. – Robb parou, prestes a explodir. – A culpa foi minha. – Praticamente cuspiu as palavras, mas isso só fez o sorriso do jovem Greyjoy aumentar.

- Você vai pedir desculpas, então?

- Sim. – Robb fechou os olhos mas continuou a caminhar. – Na próxima vez que o encontrar.

- Pelo quê? – Ele pressionou, seguindo-o. – O que você fez?

- Eu... – Robb mordeu os lábios enquanto procurava um modo de escapar do interrogatório do outro. - Meus atos não lhe dizem respeito, Greyjoy. – Decidiu-se por transparecer a raiva que sentia. Pelo menos não estaria mentindo.

- Você não fez nada! – A realização finalmente o atingiu. – Ele é que errou e mesmo assim você o defende!

- Se ele fez errado, eu devo ter desencadeado isso de alguma maneira, é a única explicação. Snow é honrado demais para...

- E você é honrado demais para deixá-lo assumir a culpa sozinho! – Theon o interrompeu. – Você não fez nada!

- Talvez o meu nada afrontou-lhe. – Robb parou novamente. – Por que você está sorrindo? – Sentiu as bochechas queimarem, a raiva e a irritação crescendo a cada minuto.

- Porque é divertido. – Theon respondeu imediatamente, sem o menor receio.

- Eu sou o seu senhor e eu digo o que é divertido. – O mais novo quase gritou, sua voz subitamente firme. – E isso não é.

- Sinto muitíssimo se o ofendi. – O jovem protegido do Sr. Stark abaixou a cabeça, escondendo os olhos e o sorriso.

Robb ainda o observou por alguns minutos, antes de pedir: – Traga sua espada de madeira. – Colocou a mão no punho da sua. – Eu preciso lutar. – E com essas palavras, ele virou-se de costas, afastando-se.

] xxx

Theon estava demorando e as mãos de Robb formigavam sobre a espada até que não agüentando mais, ele a agarrou e a bradou com força com o tronco da árvore mais perto, com um grito, quebrando-a na metade.

Jogou o que restara de sua arma no chão e quase pulou ao ouvir um barulho vindo de trás.

- Eu trouxe a espada mas acho que não será de grande valia agora. – Theon deu de ombros. – O bom é que eu te trouxe um outro presente! – Fez uma grande e exagerada referência para a direita, dando espaço para Jon aproximar-se.

Robb levou imediatamente as mãos aos olhos para secar as poucas lágrimas que escaparam-lhe. – Por que você o trouxe aqui?

- Eu quis vir. – Jon respondeu, um pouco magoado por não ter a pergunta dirigida a ele.

- E não é perfeito? Dessa forma você pode se desculpar. – Theon sorriu-lhe cinicamente e se o bastardo não estivesse com os olhos fixos no meio-irmão, ele com certeza teria quebrado-lhe os dentes.

- Pelo que você tem que se desculpar?

- É, Robb, pelo que você tem que se desculpar? – Theon pressionou, porém foi ignorado outra vez.

- Eu não sou bom com as palavras. – Robb anunciou. Nem com sentimentos, sentiu um ímpeto de adicionar. – Mas eu sou bom com espadas. Você está com a sua? – Dirigiu-se a Jon.

- Sim.

- Theon, jogue-me a sua. - Ele pediu e foi obedecido de imediato, agarrando-a no ar. – Devemos começar?

- Por favor. – Jon respondeu e ambos começaram a se rodear, olhos vidrados um no outro, sorrateiros e silenciosos, honrando o símbolo da família Stark, o lobo.

Como sempre, Robb foi o primeiro a atacar, fazendo suas espadas chocarem-se uma vez, duas, três e diversas mais até eles perderem a conta. A adrenalina crescendo a cada minuto e o esforço traduzindo-se pelas gotas de suor que deslizavam pelos rostos dos rapazes.

Jon conhecia bem o estilo de luta de Robb, seus trunfos e suas falhas e o ruivo conhecia todos os seus, tornando a batalha mais acirrada e definitivamente mais divertida. Robb gargalhou ao conseguir conter o golpe do irmão, fazendo Jon sorrir e criar uma leve esperança de que tudo poderia ser resolvido, tudo voltaria a ser como antes.

- Isso é tudo que você tem? – Jon perguntou, rindo e levantou sua espada, convidando-o para atacá-lo.

- Você bem queria! – Robb fez questão de rir ainda mais alto, como se estivesse competindo também nesse quesito, e a batalha continuou, parecendo que ambos eram as únicas pessoas do mundo.

O que foi obviamente um erro já que eles não estavam sozinhos.

Robb tropeçou no cabo de sua própria espada quebrada que fora recolhido por Theon e jogado no meio deles, com esse intuito. Jon não teve tempo de ampará-lo, apenas de soltar a sua espada antes de ser jogado no chão devido a pressão do corpo do outro contra o seu.

Com os narizes quase se roçando, o tempo pareceu parar para os dois rapazes, talvez porque nenhum parecia conseguir se mover, falar, escutar ou até pensar. Mas então, a gargalhada de Theon preencheu o ambiente, quebrando completamente o encanto.

- Você! – Jon girou para o lado, livrando-se do peso do meio-irmão e levantou-se, apontando seu punho fechado para o jovem Greyjoy. – Você fez isso! Você poderia tê-lo machucado.

- Jon! - Robb gritou, pressentindo que o bastardo estava prestes a iniciar uma nova luta. – Deixe-o!

- Deixe-o? Você poderia ter se machucado!

- Mas não me machuquei.

- Então nós vamos permitir que ele continue com essas brincadeiras de mau gosto até que ele acabe te matando para só então eu ensiná-lo uma lição!

- Você está exagerando. – Robb tentava a todo o custo medir suas palavras para causar no meio-irmão o mínimo de estrago possível.

- Por que você sempre o defende? – Mas não importava pois elas acabavam por machucá-lo do mesmo jeito.

- Ele é o protegido do pai, ou você se esqueceu? – O ruivo tentou chamá-lo a razão.

- E esse é o único motivo? – Mas a raiva era tanta que parecia cegá-lo.

- Oh, oh, oh! A culpa é minha então! – A surpresa só fazia o sorriso de Theon aumentar ainda mais. – Parece que ninguém vai ganhar a aposta! Apesar que eu deveria ter imaginado, eu sou sempre o culpado, não?

- Theon... – Robb advertiu-o para que se calasse.

E Jon abaixou a cabeça, toda a raiva substituída por vergonha.

- Eu me sinto lisonjeado, amigos, de verdade mas o único pau que eu amo é o meu próprio! – Gargalhou ao final da frase, orgulhoso de suas próprias palavras.

Jon não ficou para ouvi-lo rir, girou nos calcanhares e só apressou o passo ao ouvir Robb chamar-lhe o nome, até se dar conta que estava correndo.

xxx

Robb caminhou até encontrar o meio-irmão sentado de costas para ele em um dos bancos dos estábulos, suas mãos acariciando Fantasma atrás das orelhas. Sabia que o discurso que vinha ensaiando na mente todo esse tempo de perseguição não o serviria para nada pois sentia as palavras presas em sua garganta, contribuindo ainda mais para a sensação de asfixiação que vinha incomodando-o já fazia um mês.

Vento cinzento fez então o que faltava-lhe coragem para fazer e aproximou-se de Jon, revelando sua presença e a de seu mestre ao tocar-lhe a mão com o focinho gelado.

- Ei. – Robb acenou embaraçado e sentiu-se o mais estúpido do homens por tê-lo feito, fazendo o olhar nos próprios sapatos. Como o filho primogênito do Lord Stark, ele aprendeu desde pequeno a enfrentar seus medos e lutar pelo que acredita, pelo que deseja e tinha sido relativamente fácil... Afinal até então não havia nada que ele quisesse tão desesperadamente e que tivesse tanto medo de perder.

Enquanto que Jon nunca odiou nada em sua vida como esse momento, o clima tenso e pesaroso que se instalara entre eles e provavelmente nunca os deixaria. Ele fora um tolo ambicioso por querer mais que a amizade do ruivo e agora pagaria o preço. Robb nem conseguia encará-lo e isso doía mais do que qualquer ferimento causado por qualquer arma, mais do que qualquer palavra de desprezo vindo de Lady Stark.

- Desculpe! – O bastardo quase gritou, não conseguindo mais se conter. – Desculpe, eu fui um idiota e estraguei tudo, desculpe! – Ele não sabia ao certo o que deveria falar ou fazer, apenas que estava disposto a tudo, até implorar e chorar para tê-lo de volta. Ironicamente já estava fazendo os dois.

- Snow, Snow – Robb começou, tentando pará-lo, fazê-lo ouvir. – JON! – Gritou por fim, finalmente levantando a cabeça. Seus olhos estavam ainda mais bonitos, mais azuis devido as lágrimas brilhantes que se acumulavam. – Você vai me ouvir dizer tudo que tenho para dizer. – Engoliu em seco, procurando firmar a voz, espelhando-se na força do pai. – E só então, você poderá falar, para responder minha pergunta.

Jon teve que morder os lábios, engolindo em seco a irritação que sentiu ao receber tal ordem, mas ao mesmo tempo não conseguiu conter um suspiro aliviado por se ver livre de explicar-se.

Robb não esperou que ele o respondesse:

- Aquela noite, quando ficamos bêbados no aniversário de nossa irmã e... Conversamos... – Observou o moreno sorrir com a sua escolha de palavras. – Eu sonhei que nós nos beijávamos.

O bastardo congelou ao ouvir isso, sua mente e seu coração funcionando a mil. Se Robb tivera o mesmo sonho, talvez isso significasse que... Não tivesse sido um sonho, mas real. Significava que ele conhecia o sabor dos lábios do ruivo contra os seus, contra o seu pescoço e seu peito. Perdeu o ar subitamente mas não entrou em pânico. A morte seria até bem-vinda nesse momento.

- E não fora um beijo compartilhado por dois irmãos. – Robb continuou, a voz falhando.

- Foi um beijo como os que você distribui para as prostitutas? – As palavras escaparam-lhe com mais mágoa e ressentimento do que acreditava ser capaz de possuir.

- Não. – O herdeiro dos Starks respondeu calmamente. – Foi como o beijo que o pai e a mãe compartilham quando julgam não ser vigiados. – Confessou. – E eu senti a pior e mais doentia das pessoas do mundo, Snow, e eu fugi, como um covarde. – Seus olhos recaíram novamente para o chão. – Não queria que você descobrisse, eu não poderia tê-lo pensando algo ruim de mim, eu não poderia viver com isso! E então a sua espada caiu, você inventou uma desculpa e disse-me que não queria ser meu irmão.

- Eu não quis... – Jon tentou, angustiado com a angústia que via nos olhos do meio-irmão.

- Eu te evitei todo esse tempo porque eu esperava que esses sonhos fossem embora para podermos voltar a ser como antes, resgatar a nossa amizade e até a rivalidade e... Mas eles não me deixavam em paz, nem durante a noite e tampouco durante o dia. Cada vez que eu te via, eu... – Cerrou as mãos em frente ao rosto, não conseguindo encontrar uma palavra que descrevesse exatamente o desespero que ainda sentia. – E agora as palavras de Theon, mesmo sendo absurdamente inapropriadas, encheram-me de esperanças. – Soltou um riso falso, como se estivesse recriminando-se por sua ingenuidade. – Por favor, diga-me, ele está certo?

Jon procurava por suas palavras mas principalmente por sua coragem para responder, para reagir e talvez descobrir que tudo isso não passava de mais um sonho lindo e cruel.

- Diga-me! – Foi a vez de Robb implorar. – Diga-me que ele está correto e me torne o homem mais feliz dos sete reinos! Ou que ele está errado para que eu possa começar a rezar por um dia em que você consiga perdoar meus sentimentos doentios. De qualquer forma, só me diga e acabe logo com isso! Theon está certo? – Repetiu sua pergunta mais uma vez, seu coração batendo tão rápido que acreditou que este seria capaz de sair pela boca.

O ruivo nem tentou mais resgatar sua dignidade, havia coisas mais importantes em jogo.

- Eu disse que não queria ser seu irmão. – Jon começou depois de alguns torturantes minutos em silêncio. – E ainda não quero mas não é porque não te amo. É exatamente o contrário, seu idiota! Eu te amo demais e por mais que eu desgoste de Theon, nada me dá mais prazer do que afirmar-lhe que ele está certíssimo!

- Graças aos deuses! – Robb exclamou, começando a rir de alívio. – Graças a todos os deuses, os antigos e os novos, Snow! - Mais e mais lágrimas juntaram-se as antigas, só que essas caíam por motivos completamente distintos e ele abriu os braços na direção do outro.

Jon não perdeu tempo e jogou-se contra o outro, abraçando-o com força. Era tão estúpido quanta falta sentira dele, o quanto o admirava, o quanto o respeitava e, agora ele podia dizer sem o menor arrependimento, o quanto o amava. – Eu te amo tanto, Robb.

Robb subiu-lhe as mãos pelo pescoço do meio-irmão, enroscando os dedos nos cabelos pretos e puxou-lhe o rosto para perto do seu, do modo que respirassem o mesmo ar tamanha a proximidade. Nenhum dos dois sabia exatamente o que estavam fazendo mas descobriram, no instante em que seus lábios se tocaram, que precisavam desesperadamente de mais.

- Eu te amo também, Jon. – Robb anunciou quando parou para respirar, com os lábios roçando ainda nos dele. E essas cinco palavras fizeram com que Jon Snow, o bastardo de Winterfell, pela primeira vez na vida sentisse que finalmente pertencia a um lugar, ou melhor a alguém.


End file.
